Not in Kansas
by Brookahlynn
Summary: Bella and a wolf meet in a club. Tell me how it goes. Rated M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! My name's Brooke and I'm coming back to writing after a few years' break so please, bear with me.

I love writing as much as I love reading but I stopped because of some hate I got on a few of my stories. I've written small things for myself but mostly kept it away from the public since then. And now my fiancé has pushed me to return here to share even if I get bad feedback. So, here I am.

A little back story on this tale, it's a large twist on Twilight. Instead of crumbling, Bella wallowed in her self pity for a while, graduated high school and left Forks behind. With her truck, some clothes snd fresh determination, Bella set out to do better for herself. The story starts in an unnamed wolf's POV.

It wasn't her fault. He'd chosen her to dance for him because he was in the mood for something new. He knew she probably wouldn't cut it, probably wouldn't even get his dick up. He'd only come to Pandora's club because his usual spot at Centerfold's Gentleman's Club was revoked after a fight with the bouncer.

So what if he wanted to get handsy, he was paying enough money to do whatever he wanted. Looking back, breaking Jeremy's nose was a bad idea. But Jeremy was stepping between him and what he'd paid for. The girl. The only one he'd found in years who did anything for him. He'd blown himself out in high school on mindless fucks with random women.

Being a wolf who could still imprint, he couldn't settle down. Not that he wanted to…

But maybe he should tune in to what was going on around him because he had paid for this dance, in this room, with this woman who was nothing like his usual.

The girl dancing took a deep breath before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around the pole, her breath speeding up and her arms clearly straining to hold her weight. She tried to look sexy, but the way her breasts pressed awkwardly through her arms was the only thing I could focus on. She dropped awkwardly back to the floor after a few seconds, where she tried to look sexy when her feet slipped and her heels scraped across the ground causing her legs to bow.

The music continued and so did she.

The false eyelashes she had on fluttered dangerously like they were going to fall off, her hair catching on the rhinestones on the shoulders of her top as he reached behind her head in a way that came off more awkward than sexy. Her top slipped down her body easily, with no curves to catch on.

Small breasts greeted him from her chest as she bent forward and pulled at the top that was now stuck to the bottom of her heels.

He snorted, threw a twenty dollar bill on the table for her efforts and walked out of the room he'd bought before his dance was halfway over.

He ignored her protests and pushed past the door, clearly trying to leave. The woman would still get her money, she just wasn't really doing it for him.

Never really liked blondes anyways.

He snorted again when the manager tried to stop and talk him into staying, promising to find someone better. Not likely.

He walked away from the room through the dark hallways toward the club's front door. He was going to get into his usual club and see his girls and get his money's worth if he had to beat or buy his damned way in.

He'd made it almost all the way out of the door when a tall brunette breezed past him. She had come from behind the bar, dressed in a lacy see-through crop top—red—and black booty shorts. An examination of her legs brought his attention to her thigh highs with little red bows and red-bottomed heels almost 8 inches tall. Short, actually, he realized.

The booming voice of the DJ announced over the intercom that Sin was making her way to the stage in two songs, while the blonde from before found her way to the stage first. Stacey—Blegh.

In his distraction, he hadn't seen where the woman from the bar had disappeared to. He hesitated only a moment before continuing his trek towards the door. Bartenders don't do dances, and he certainly needed the distraction today. He'd have to settle for some drinks and a woman he knew to be good lay with no strings.

He made a detour for the bar, remembering he still owed a tab, just as Stacey's first song ended. He sat at the bar waiting for the second bartender to catch up with him, since the woman hadn't returned just yet.

Watching Stacey wasn't so bad if you could get past the flighty, awkward bird thing she had going on. She danced to the usual songs. Tried to shake her nonexistent ass, failed to catch many eyes.

With wolf eyes, even from across the room, he could see her strain as she tried tricks on the pole which earned her a few tips from what he could only guess were her regulars. Older men.

Her song ended and she did a small bow chassé off stage and sat with the men who had tipped her.

He turned and ordered an extra drink as the DJ announced Sin coming on stage. The lights dropped even more than they were. Probably pitch dark to a human but to the wolf, he could still see clearly.

The bars of a metal song started. It took him a minute to place, but he recognized the song—Sick Like Me by In this Moment—and his head snapped up to see who was on stage. He recognized the outfit immediately. Brown hair that he noticed now had highlights of blond and red flowed down her back in curls. Beautiful.

She danced around the stage for a minute before effortlessly pulling herself up the pole and flipping to do a split upside down. She spun her way down until she walked out of that position and popped herself back up on the pole, weight braced on her shoulder with her legs opened in a V. Her legs popped up around the pole again and she wrapped thick thighs tightly, crossing her ankles and arching her back, letting go with her shoulder and whipping her hair sexily.

She dropped her hands to the floor, flipped out of her position and dropped to the floor gracefully.

The wolf growled as she crawled across the stage to the edge. He found himself there without ever thinking about going that way. She stopped in front of him, briefly looking over her shoulder as she twerked her ass in front of him, brushing his dick as she did so.

The typical strip club song started then, Throw Some Mo by Rae Sremmurd, and she twerked, danced and tricked in front of him for the rest of the song as he threw the money that was in his pocket on her.

She truly had caught his attention. Undivided, possessive attention. She danced close to him as the song started to come to an end. She was bent over in front of him, looking over her shoulder as she twerked, when she met his eyes. Beautiful, glowing brown eyes.

She turned over as he caught her attention, facing him. She straddled him and it hit him. The world changed. Fuck.

"Oh we're not in Kansas anymore," she muttered, turning away.

Huh? Who was this girl?

That's it folks. Tell me what you think and who you think the male is! Toodles, B!


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you are guessing as to who the mystery guy could be which I truly appreciate. Butttttt I think I'll leave the spot blank for another chapter or two, because I like the suspense. Lol.**

 **Hearts, B.**

Bella was a new character.

She honestly couldn't be any more different from the girl she moved to Forks as.

Edward had said harsh words to her that convinced her fragile, 18-year-old mind that she wasn't good enough to be loved. Of course, this turned into 'not good enough for anyone'. She went Zombie on Charlie, struggled with depression and dipped into drugs for a while before Jacob—three hundred pound WOLF—found her behind her house and threatened to tell Charlie if she continued.

She stopped after a while, finding sex with Jacob to be a much more rewarding distraction than the weed she'd wallowed in before.

Then the bonfire came. It was the Fourth of July, the entire reservation was on the beach with them, as well as some high schoolers from the Makkah Reservation.

Right place, right time and wham, just like that Bella was left behind for some girl Jake barely even knew.

After being left in the woods by Edward and ditched by the imprinted Jacob, Bella found herself lost and in need of some soul searching.

School became her distraction and she dedicated her life to getting through her RN classes; she was only 6 months from being done, having stayed in school for the summer semester and taken online classes in her free time. She would be graduating only a year and 9 months from the day she enrolled.

How she'd ended up dancing and slinging drinks in a strip club was a complicated one to answer. She'd tried working at a gas station to get through college; she didn't make nearly enough money to live by herself doing that.

So, when one of her college friends invited her out to Pandora's Club in PA, and she realized she loved the environment… Well it was only a few steps from there to find herself drunk on stage and from there an offer from Peter, the manager, to dance for him. He allowed her to bartend as well for a more reliable income to tell Charlie than, 'Hi I'm a stripper.'

Elisabeth and Leah had become Bella's best friends. Bella and Leah finding camaraderie having been hurt by different wolves in the same ways, and Elisabeth connecting with Bella in a more bi-curious way. Elisabeth was bisexual, Bella had sworn off men for the foreseeable future, both got what they needed with no strings attached.

This led to the girls bartending together most nights because of how well they worked together, plus the bonus of earning the club extra money when one got handsy with the other. _Men liked that, a LOT._

Bella worked fantastically, dressed slutty and was confident in how her body had developed. Between gym visits and liquid courage, she had overcome her clumsiness in heels.

Still, she had yet to find a man who really and truly caught her eyes anymore. _Normal men couldn't lay dick like a werewolf._

She heard the DJ call her name to the stage and breezed around the bar to the back of the room, almost ignoring the stares of the men she passed on her way back. Almost. She flirted and winked in passing, headed to the dressing room to freshen up and tell the DJ her choice of song, of course the club would play their choice for her second signing, as per usual with all of the girls.

She smacked Elisabeth on the ass on her way in to check her reflection in the mirror, a touch up of her makeup and some lotion insured that she looked fantastic—the makeup setter spray worked as well as the lady at Sephorah said it would. And she could only be thankful that she'd decided to spend the money because she did not like false lashes or Raccoon Eyes.

Bella usually ignored the club's drama and the girls in the dressing room because while she is a stripper, drama is surely not her thing.

She watched from the wings as Stacey— _trashy white girl stage name for a trashy white girl, Laura_ —finished her dance and walked off.

The opening of her song started and she began her act, half choreographed-half improvised when a man showed interest and wanted to tip her. She could tell she had garnered the attention of a man standing by the bar. Tall, dark and handsome. She dropped to the floor in a split and twerked her ass before crawling towards the front of the stage made for tipping, turning around and looking over her shoulder as she tossed her hair and moved her ass like she was riding a dick.

Imagine her surprise when she noticed the growling, something that caused warmth to pool like heaven's water between her legs. _A werewolf. But who?_

 _Who wouldn't recognize her, if not by scent at least from Jacobs memory's?_

She turned to straddle him and met his waiting gaze. He blinked as though he was startled and even as she realized what had happened, all Bella muttered was "We're not in Kansas anymore," before proceeding with her grinding of his lap.

She was making money, damnit. His imprinting could wait.

She reached behind his head, grasped a handful of luscious hair and Pulled herself up to his level. The low growl that followed bordered on a purr as she sat up a little straighter while still keeping up pretenses of giving him a dance.

Her lips ghosted his neck and he shuddered as she whispered in his ear, "Buy a room. We'll talk." Before grinding him one more time and raising her body up slowly, ass in the air first. He tried to catch her hand, to stop her she guessed, but she wasn't really one for being controlled and she kept right on moving. She finished her song topless, earning a shower of money and Peter's help getting her tips into her bucket.

From there, Peter escorted her directly to the VIP room. _Wow, the wolf wasn't playing games. He really wanted their privacy._ She opened the door and walked into the room set up for her to dance in front of him, pole and all, and promptly plopped into his lap instead.

The wolf chuckled and waved off Peter's indignant response, "The girl can do as she pleases, you guys are getting the money either way. I would rather her be comfortable than keep up pretenses any longer."

 _Well, when he put it that way..._ Bella shrugged at Peter and snatched the cigarette the wolf had in his hand.

"Goodbye, now." The wolf said, clearly tired of Peter's presence.

"There are cameras. Costs more money for them to be turned away." With that, Peter left. He missed the growl that came from the wolf though Bella didn't.

"I've never done more in a room than dance for a man and punch them for getting too close for comfort. No worries, it's his job to make sure you know the rules." Bella puffed on her acquired cigarette, before facing him full on, her knees on either side of his leg. She blew the smoke at him and giggled when he leaned into her.

"I've paid less for more, Bella Swan. There must be something about you that makes me not want to be that way anymore."

She knew what he was hinting at and took a long drag out of her cigarette before replying. "It's gonna be a mighty fine twister, this storm. We just might want to run for cover in the cellar, _Toto_."

"We most definitely are not in Kansas anymore, _Dorothy_." He repeated her words from earlier. She giggled.

And so it begins.

 **Now, tell me. What kind of fun would it be if this story was predictable? Stick with me and you'll find who this mystery wolf is.**

 **B.**


	3. Chapter 3

**not many reviewed the last chapter, but I'm in a good mood tonight, so I'll cut you all some slack and update again anyway! We might find out who our mystery man is tonight, ladies and gents, stick with me.**

 **For the purpose of getting the story started, it's in a third person ish view, but that may change later in the chapters. Also, keep in mind that this isn't fragile Bella who was too quiet for life. This is my Bella.**

 **B**

Not in Kansas was right. She'd met only three of the wolves before she took off and hadn't been back or been in touch with anyone but Charlie since then. And he didn't know about the wolves.

She wondered just how many of them there were, and who this one was, but his curiosity got to him first.

"So, how does someone like you wind up in a place like this?" He offered her another cigarette when she put the one they'd shared out. She took it, but placed it behind her ear for now.

"What, 'young and beautiful' doesn't fit your description of who should be a stripper?"

He chuckled behind his own cigarette, and nodded. "Point taken."

"I'm here to get through college and decide where I want to spend the rest of my life." She offered. That's all the explanation he was going to get out of her and if he thought that she was going to quit because of his imprint, he was sorely mistaken. Speaking of….

She needed a shot and a Jack&Coke to chase it with. She expressed her wants to him and he responded, "You can have whatever you'd like, but in return I'd like to see you dance for me some before we get unto this heavy stuff."

She decided he was right. She took his money and went to get them both drinks from her favorite bartender. "Two Jack and Cokes and three shots on the side please," Elisabeth winked at her before turning away to get those. Bella knew he would need two shots to her one and he probably still wouldn't feel it.

 _Ooh she liked this song_ , she thought as she waited on her beverages, shaking her booty to the beat.

"So you got the hottie who's been real flighty about picking a girl to spend the night with him, huh?" Stacey's voice cut into her good mood, causing her to lose tempo and slide back off the bar to level with the female.

"Yeah, actually, I did. From now on, he needs to be sent directly to me the minute he hits that door or sent back out of it if I'm not here, got me?" She doubted he'd ever come here without her here, or to any other club for that matter. Bella'd been told by her customers that no one else around compared, which she attributed to dance lessons and staying in shape while having enough meat on her bones to shake. Still, her customers sometimes came for other girls in the club.

Which pissed her off, because no one fucks with her money. It usually wasn't worth the fight, so fuck it.

 _But this wolf…_. She'd bet she'd never have to worry about. _Especially not after the imprint._

Bella tuned back in as Stacey huffed and left, realizing that Bella had tuned her whiney voice out.

Bella shook her head while shoving a twenty into Elisabeth's top. She winked at her in thanks before handing over the drinks, and Bella walked back to the VIP rooms.

She passed Peter who said "He bought you for the next 4 hours," as she passed. She nodded at him in approval and kept going until she got to the door.

She came in and set the drinks down. "Let me do my shot and I can dance for a little while," she raised her shot glass with him and threw it back. The liquid burned but it was so rewarding when the warmth spread, making her feel fuzzy.

She proceeded to dance for him for the next 30 minutes, just fucking around really. She practiced some pole tricks that she'd only done a few times before, alternated between dancing in front of him and dancing on him, much to his enjoyment.

He enjoyed seeing her content and just messing around. The wolf was content just to be in her presence, though he wouldn't mind getting his pants and her panties—more like scraps—out of the way for the trick she was doing now. She had him straddled reverse with her ass in his hands and she moved up and down like she was riding his dick. At the same time, she swiveled her ass in a circle, rocking one him up before the other and repeating again going down.

As the song ended, he pulled her down to sit in his lap, growing slightly more serious.

"Kind of late to do this shit the right way, seeing as I've already felt how big your dick is through those jeans. But we'll do it anyways." She took a deep draw off of her now lit cigarette before offering her name to him, "Bella Swan, and you are?"

He took the cigarette, "Seth Clearwater, pleased to meet you, ass included." He emphasized this by sliding a big hand under her and squeezing.

So this was the girl Jacob had been in love with… Huh. He couldn't imagine Jacob being into her, seeing as he was more of a homey settled down by 9 pm kind of guy.

"I was a different girl back then." She offered and he realized he must have said that out loud. He apologized and she winked at him, "No worries, it really was an entirely different time for me."

"So, Leah's brother? She's gonna get a kick out of this one." Of course would connect with, with such similar pasts. However, Leah had ditched the boys as well when Seth phased and it was time for her to go to college. The most interaction they had over the last year was video chats, so Seth didn't know any of her friends. He'd have to talk to her about this one.

"So you know..?"

"About your ability to spontaneously explode into a wolf?" He chuckled. "Yes, and?"

"And imprinting?" He prompted her, squeezing her ass again. "How do you feel about that, _Sin_?"

"Can't be too bad, it seems we're on the winning side of things this time," she winked at him, then got quiet and serious. "Unless you have a girlfriend? Because I won't be that woman. I already know what that's like."

Seth laughed and shook his head. "Nope, no girlfriend. After knowing Leah's story and how bad it hurt her, I couldn't do that to anyone. I chose not to settle down."

"Good, because you're mine now, wolf. And we're going to be one hell of a good thing together."

"Are we now?" He raised an eyebrow above beautiful eyes that seemed to see into her soul.

"You bet your damn fine ass, Clearwater."

 **So how's that for ya? Let me know what you think.**

 **Reminder, for the purpose of this story Leah never phased. I wouldn't subject any woman to living in 8 teenage boy's perverted minds. Especially not her brother's. Also, Harry isn't dead.**

 **Toodles, B.**


End file.
